Gorilla Warfare
Gorilla Warfare is the tenth episode of the Beast Wars TV series. Synopsis While out on a specimen-gathering mission, Optimus Primal and Dinobot argue over the importance of studying the local flora. Primal finds it valuable, while Dinobot thinks the whole mission is pointless and dangerous. As he turns to leave, the plant Primal is studying shoots a seed pod at Dinobot that lands right at the top of his neck, right where he can't reach. As Dinobot struggles, Primal helps remove the pod and notes that they've learned something. Just then, the pair are ambushed by Scorponok, who manages to implant a Cyberbee onto Optimus Primal's chest before being driven away. Back at the ''Axalon'', Primal recuperates in a CR chamber while Dinobot explains that the bee is a viral mine designed by Scorponok to infect Optimus's core systems and humble his personality, making him too cowardly to lead adequately. Rhinox deduces that because the mine has infected all of Primal's core systems, removing the bee is impossible without killing the Maximal commander, and doing so would trigger a self-destruct that would destroy everything within sprinting distance. As they wonder what to do next, the CR chamber shakes and is blasted apart. Out stomps Optimus Primal, ready for battle. The cyberbee has had the opposite effect on Primal, turning him into a crazed berserker. Obviously, Scorponok's "notorious incompetence" has caused the Predacon's plan to backfire. Still, in his current state, Primal is now a danger to himself and his teammates, and is still at risk of perishing under the system drain of the mine. Primal orders his troops to lock him up. The Maximals debate over what to do next, knowing that Scorponok would have the anti-virus for the mine but unsure of how to acquire it. With what little bit of clarity he has left, Optimus Primal convinces Cheetor that they could use the mine against the Predacons, and Cheetor releases him. Primal wants to take advantage of their enemy's lack of knowledge of the mine's malfunction to launch a surprise assault. When brought to the rest of the crew, his plan is shot down as being far too risky and dangerous to attempt. Optimus accidentally shoots and activates an alarm, which then sets him into a tantrum. The Maximals try to stop him, but Primal shoves them all away and takes off for the Pred base on his own. With their options running short, Dinobot ironically suggests they "think like the old Optimus" and proposes negotiating with the Predacons for the cure, but their attempt only serves to give the Predacons advance warning of Optimus Primal's new state and his oncoming assault... but not before Megatron kicks Scorponok for being an "incompetent bug." Now with the Preds on full alert and with no other course of action to take, the Maximals begrudgingly follow Optimus to the Predacon base to give him covering fire in his one-ape assault. After blasting his way in, Optimus Primal takes on Tarantulas and pins him to the wall with his own weapon. Primal then breaks through another wall to grab Waspinator and blow him away. Outside, the Maximals take on Blackarachnia and Terrorsaur, giving Cheetor a chance to run inside the base. After tearing through the Predacon crew, Optimus Primal ends up confronting Megatron, who teasingly dangles the cure in front of his nose while giving an ultimatum: Submit to him and live, or stay defiant and die from the mine. Inspired by the plant specimen from his mission with Dinobot, Optimus chooses a third option and rips the bee from his chest, activating its self-destruct. He tosses it at Megatron and it attaches to the Predacon leader's back where he can't reach. Megatron drops the anti-virus and flees to Scorponok for help. Fortunately for Primal, Cheetor manages to arrive just in time to grab the cure and administer it to the Maximal leader before his spark gives out. Megatron reaches Scorponok, but not in time, and the Cyberbee blows just after the Maximals rush outside the base. Optimus Primal recuperates in his quarters and finds Dinobot watching over him. Dinobot shares an uncharacteristic sentiment that he's glad Optimus is back and wanders out. Primal sees that the former Predacon has brought him a sample of the flower they were studying earlier. Awwww. Transcript *Gorilla Warfare/Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Beast Wars episodes